1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biorhythm computer which will quickly calculate and display the biorhythms of a person on any given day, if that person's birthdate is known.
Research in the human biorhythms began in the early part of this century and the biorhythm theory postulates that there are certain metabolic rhythms that have a constant cycle time in the human body. The biorhythms have been identified as a 23-day cycle related to physical vitality, endurance and energy (hereinafter P cycle); a 28-day cycle that corresponds to sensitivity, intuition and emotional outlook (hereinafter S cycle); and a 33-day cognitive or intellectual cycle that relates to mental alertness and judgment (hereinafter I cycle). The biorhythm theory further postulates that all three cycles start upward and positive direction from birth and continue with the aforementioned periodicity throughout a person's life.
Research in this field has indicated that for each cycle, there are "critical days". These critical days occur for a particular cycle when that cycle is making a transition from positive to negative or negative to positive. It has been found that humans will lack endurance and energy on critical days of their P cycle, and are more likely to have accidents or make poor decisions on critical days of their S and I cycles.
More recently the use of biorhythm computations has gained wide popularity in health controls, sporting programs and public transportation. For instance, the biorhythm is widely used in Japan to make sure that drivers of public transportation vehicles and airline pilots do not work on days on which their S and I cycles are in a critical period. Likewise it has been found that key "upsets" in sporting events involving individual athletes have occurred when the expected winner was experiencing a critical day in one or more of his or her biorhythm cycles.
Since each biorhythm cycle has a different period, the calculations of a person's biorhythms can be complex and time consuming. Thus it is desirable that a quick and simple apparatus for calculating biorhythms for any person on any particular day be provided. Furthermore it is desirable to test the compatibility of persons who must work together and cooperate on various projects and assignments. It has been found that, for instance, two persons with similar biorhythm cycles perform much better as a team than those whose biorythm cycles show a large discrepancy.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the prior art it has been possible to program general purpose digital computers to compute human biorhythms. With the advent of programmable hand-held calculators, it has further been possible to pre-program hand-held calculators which will compute human biorrhythms.
However the prior art does not disclose a biorhythm computer which displays all three biorhythms for a particular individual on a particular day simultaneously wherein the numerical representation of each biorhythm is separated from the others by separation indicia such as decimal points, commas, dashes, etc. This is because prior art general purpose hand-held programmable calculators are constructed so that their display of figures will conform to ordinary mathematical conventions. Thus, prior art calculators will provide only one decimal point in their display means at any one time. Likewise, prior art programmable calculators will provide blank spaces between digits in the display only when the digits to the right of the blank space represent exponents.
The prior art does not disclose a calculator which will provide appropriate visual or audio indicia that the biorhythms calculated contain a critical or minicritical day for a certain cycle or cycles that can be displayed simultaneously with the numerical value of the three biorhythms. Thus, with prior art calculators, determination of the existence of critical or minicritical days may be had only by reference to an external table or chart, or by committing to memory on what days of each cycle, such critical and minicritical days occur.